


The Many Talents of Hawkeye

by allyouneedissleep



Series: MFD Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Has A Crush, Competence Kink, Fight Scene, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: Bucky barely steps out of the way before Steve’s shield is nailing the guy behind him in the head, and hadn’t Steve lost that to a nearby roof like 40 minutes ago? Bucky desperately wants to look around to see who is helping him but he doesn’t have the time with 3 guys advancing on him at once. Before he can so much as take a step forward, all three men have an arrow embedded in their skull. He takes a quick glance up in time to see a blond man wink at him from the roof above before backflipping over the edge and shooting another arrow.“Who is he?” Bucky whispers.





	The Many Talents of Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt got me: "Bucky is really impressed by Clint's abilities". So I took a shot at it, and hopefully here is the first of many MFD prompt fills from me.

Bucky’s out on a mission with Steve and they are failing, spectacularly. Honestly, he’s embarrassed. He hasn’t felt this positive they were gonna get their assses beat since Steve was still underweight, sickly, and stupidly trying to take on the entire world.

He’s resigning himself to his fate, down on his knees and closing his eyes, when all of a sudden he feels blood splatter across his face. Bucky cracks an eye open and sees the guy, who was gonna shoot him, face plant with an arrow sticking out of his chest. He looks around wildly, but can’t spot anyone.

“Steve, did you see that?”

“Not gonna lie Buck, I’m a little busy here and wasn’t entirely focused on you or whatever else I was supposed to see,” Steve grunts out.

Bucky barely steps out of the way before Steve’s shield is nailing the guy behind him in the head, and hadn’t Steve lost that to a nearby roof like 40 minutes ago? Bucky desperately wants to look around to see who is helping him but he doesn’t have the time with 3 guys advancing on him at once. Before he can so much as take a step forward, all three men have an arrow embedded in their skull. He takes a quick glance up in time to see a blond man wink at him from the roof above before backflipping over the edge and shooting another arrow.

“Who is he?” Bucky whispers.

“Who’s who?” Steve replies.

“Uh, I hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud,” Bucky mumbles.

Bucky’s still watching the guy so he sees him throw the shield to Steve and he just makes out “Cap, catch”. It would have been nice for Steve to tell him he invited an archer before he made a fool of himself on coms.

“Thought you didn’t know him Cap,” Bucky sneers.

“Didn’t say that, just hadn’t seen him yet,” Steve laughs.

“Are we going to kick these guys’ asses? Or are we going to talk about mine all day? Cause I must say, I am one of my favorite things to talk about?” the Mystery Man says with a laugh.

“I don’t recall anyone talking about your ass,” Steve sasses back.

“Oh, but at least one of you wanted to,” Mystery Man replies.

Bucky doesn’t even pretend to fight the rest of the battle, instead watching whoever the man is doing his thing. He’s never willingly going to admit it, but it’s the first time in a long time that he’s had to conceal a boner in public. Apparently, Bucky has a competence kink.

\--

They’re walking to a quinjet that the guy brought when Steve finally decided to introduce them. “Oh. Buck this is Hawkeye. Clint this is my best friend the-”

“The Winter Soldier,” Clint finishes for him, “I’m a big fan.”

“Wish I could live up to that fandom, cause from what I saw you saved us out there today,” Bucky shrugs.

“Oh that? That was nothing, just happy to help,” Clint smiles.

Steve looked over from his jumpseat, “Buck? Are you blushing?”

“What no?” Bucky denies.

“Was it something I said?” Clint asks confusedly.

Steve looked at him funny before busting out laughing, “nah, but I think it was something you did.”

Bucky threw the closest thing to him at Steve.

“Ow Buck,” Steve rubbed his head, “did you just break the seatbelt and throw it at me?”

Bucky whistled innocently as he moved down a seat to buckle himself in. Clint started up the engines and Bucky choked on his spit, “what can’t he do?”

“I heard that,” Steve laughs.

“Oh fuck you Steve,” Bucky bites out.

“Retty sure it’s not me you wish you were fucking,” Steve blinks innocently.

When they land at Avengers Compound, Steve asks Clint if he wants to stay in his old rooms or if he’s gonna head back home. Bucky will never admit he let out a breath of relief when Clint said he was sticking around for a bit.

He regrets it when he sees Clint on the obstacle course two days later at 3 in the morning. Bucky walks into the training room, sipping on a cup of coffee, when he almost spits it back up seeing who exactly is occupying the room already. Clint does a perfect aerial, while shooting his bow and taking out two fake targets at once.

Would it be more obvious if he hightailed it out of there right now? Or if he slowly inched away? Before Bucky can decide what to do, Clint’s turning around having apparently finished his course, while huffing and puffing. Between his heaving chest and flushed face, Clint looks like he just finished a round of very enthusiastic sex, and Bucky is feeling things.

“Been waiting for you to show up,” Clint says.

“Um, what,” Bucky nervously laughs, “I mean, why?”

“Just figured we had some stuff to discuss,” Clint shrugs nonchalantly. 

“What like a debriefing? Cause I already sent my paperwork to Steve.”

Clint tilted his head back and laughed, and why did that have to be so beautiful too? “No silly, about this,” Clint lifted his arm, drawing an imaginary line between both of their chests.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky questions him.

“Your thing about watching my, ahem, skill set.”

“I’m just impressed with your talents,” Bucky crosses his arms.

“Impressed,” Clint replies flatly.

Bucky brings a fist up to his mouth and coughs, “very impressed with your talents.”

“Oh I’m full of talents you haven’t seen yet,” Clint steps closer and winks at him.

Bucky looked around, “are you flirting with me?” 

Clint tilts his head, “what? Do people not do that? Cause I’m pretty sure you’ve been staring at me at me soldier.”

Bucky uncrosses his arms, “no one I’ve been interested in at least.”

“Are we ignoring the staring bit?”

“Well I’m certainly not denying it,” Bucky steps forward to caress Clint’s right cheek with his metal arm. “There’s just something about you,” he mumbles barely audible.

Clint swallows, leaning his cheek into the touch, “yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You gonna do something about it? Or should I?” 

Before Bucky could so much as reply, Clint darts forward to press a light kiss to his lips. Clint backs his head up to search his eyes. Bucky doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but he must find it because he’s leaning back in for a searing kiss that leaves Bucky’s knees weak. When Clint’s lips leave his to take a breath, he attempts to follow for more. 

Clint chuckles, “relax babe, just taking a breath. Although--”

“Although what?” Bucky asks after what he deems as too long of a break.

“Although, maybe we should take this elsewhere? Because what I currently have planned would work better in a bed, or hell even a couch, rather than on the floor of the gym that anyone could walk through at any time.”

Bucky looks around him, he forgot they were in the training room. “Yeah,” he says slowly, “I think that would probably be best. We can go back to mine.”

“Don’t you bunk with Steve?” Clint asks as he takes Bucky’s hand in his so they can head towards the door.

“And?” Bucky smirks.

Clint leans his head back and lets out a loud guffaw, “you have no shame do you Buck?”

“Serves him right for giving me so much shit for having a thing for you,” he simply shrugs before tugging on Clint’s hand, “now come on, I wanna see some more of these talents of yours.”

“Oh babe, the things I want to do to you,” Clint purrs.

Bucky shivers, and takes off for the elevators, practically pulling Clint along in his hurry to get upstairs.


End file.
